


Kinktober 2020: Edging, Uniforms, Vibrator, Threesome

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Costumes, Discussions of Threesome, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Threesome, Uniforms, Vibrator, but like, i am sorry you said uniforms and i wrote costumes, it's pretty hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike and Colleen have a mutual apprecation, so everyone discusses what to do with that.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds, Rita Calhoun/OFC
Series: Sir and Sweetheart [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acostilow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acostilow/gifts).



Mike laughs at something on his phone as Rafael makes dinner, then looks at him and beams. "Hey, Caroline and I are gonna go shopping for our Halloween costumes for the club on Saturday."

Rafael smiles in return. "That sounds fun. What time?"

"We're thinking two."

"Okay. Feel free to send me any changing room pictures you think I'd like."

Mike chuckles and nods, then turns his attention back to his phone. 

Rafael puts the lid on the pot and sets the timer for it to simmer. He picks up his own phone from the counter and isn't surprised to see Rita's texted him. 

**Rita:** Caroline's stealing Mike for Saturday afternoon. Want to get a bite and spend too much at the bookstore?

**Rafael:** Sounds like a plan. 

*

Rafael sees Mike off with a lingering kiss and a small tug on his bracelet, loving the way Mike nuzzles against his cheek when he does it. "Have fun, Sweetheart," he says, stealing one more kiss.

"I will, Sir. You, too."

Rafael leaves ten minutes after Mike, walking to the bistro he and Rita had agreed on over text. She's already there, waiting by the host stand and looking amused as she scrolls through her phone. 

"Hi," she greets, giving him a quick peck on the cheek that he returns. "Your boyfriend is making my girlfriend a little feral."

"Oh?" Rafael asks. His own phone hasn't pinged since Miked left, so he leans over to see what Rita's smiling at. 

It's a half-blurry shot of Mike on the subway. He's holding onto a strap, and his bicep is clearly defined even through his shirt and jacket. His head is turned to one side, putting his profile on display, and his jacket is hanging open enough that the snug fit on his sweater shows off his pecs and the sharp dip of his waist. 

**Caroline:** It is unfair how much man he is.  
 **Caroline:** I want to climb him. 

Rafael chuckles at the messages and takes a step back as the host approaches them. They get seated, and Rita waves her phone at Rafael after they've given their drink order. "I don't know about Mike, but Caroline's been holding onto a crush for awhile."

"Oh?" Rafael says. "Mike hasn't mentioned it, but I also haven't asked. I think he spends about the same amount of time talking to Carisi as he does Caroline, and he's never mentioned a crush on Carisi."

"I don't think two literal puppies can actually have crushes on each other."

Rafael laughs at the accuracy of the description. "True." He nods to the server as they put down their drinks and then promises to be back for their order. "So, what's your reason to make sure I know Caroline has a crush?"

"Because she and I have had a few discussions about it, and I am willing to start negotiations."

Rafael looks up from his menu, then closes it and sets it down, giving Rita his full attention. "What sort of negotiations?"

Rita's smile goes sly. "The kind I think you'll agree to easily, of course."

*

Mike comes home in the early evening, a bag from a costume shop under his arm. He greets Rafael with a warm kiss and a brief brushing of their noses. "You wanna see my costume?"

"Of course," Rafael says. "Did you pick one out for me?"

Mike laughs. "I was thinking about it, but then Caroline and I decided to do the same dumb, matching costume, and I couldn't picture you in one."

"Well, now I absolutely have to see it."

Mike pushes Rafael lightly, gesturing to the couch. "Okay. Sit. I'll be right out."

Rafael sits and waits, listening to the sounds of Mike moving around the bedroom. He hears a small laugh and smiles at the sound. The warmth that he always carries with him where Mike is concerned rolls through his chest, and it only intensifies when Mike comes out of the bedroom and strikes a pose in front of him, wearing a tiny, leather mini skirt covered in fringe and a very short, gingham vest over his chest. He's in a pair of his own heels--black, three-inch stilettos--and a ridiculously small cowboy hat that ties under his chin. 

"We were gonna go with Caroline as the cowgirl, but she really liked the chaps for the cowboy outfit, so we switched," Mike says. "Which worked for me because I really liked this skirt."

"You look amazing," Rafael says, standing up. He twists Mike's hips slightly, just enough to make the fringe move. "You've never worn anything like this to the club. I'm glad you want to."

Mike's smile turns sweet and shy. He ducks his head. "Yeah. I was sort of--I've been thinking about it, but I couldn't decide, and when Caroline suggested we swap costumes, it was sort of…"

"Exactly what you needed?" Rafael finishes when he sees that Mike isn't going to. Mike nods silently. Rafael stands on the very tips of his toes and kisses Mike's chin--as high as he can reach with Mike's heels--then accepts the kiss Mike drops on his mouth. "I'm glad you were able to feel ready," Rafael says. "I'm glad Caroline is a good friend."

"Yeah, she is," Mike says, and there's a sudden rush of pink on his cheeks. 

Rafael knows what that flush means, and he thinks about the conversation he'd had with Rita earlier. "I have a question," he says. 

"Oh?" Mike asks, and it's more a breath than a real question. The tips of his ears are going pink now. 

Rafael presses his hands to the warm, bare skin of Mike's midriff. "Sweetheart," he waits for Mike to meet his gaze. "This isn't a trick question. There's no wrong answer. Okay?"

Mike nods slowly. "Yes, Sir," he says. 

"Do you have a crush on Caroline?"

The flush gets darker, taking over not just Mike's cheekbones and the tips of his ears, but the bridge of his nose and his throat. "Yes," he says quietly. 

"Did you enjoy watching her try on those chaps?"

Mike squirms, and a smile breaks across his face for a moment before he reels it in. "Yes," he whispers. 

Rafael grins, reaching up to cup Mike's face in his hands, the scalding warmth of his blush making Rafael's heart trip-hammer with love. "Well, I have good news for you," he says and lets himself have one moment of holding Mike in suspense because he can't quite help himself. "Caroline has a crush on you, too, and she and Rita have been talking about it for a little bit, and if you and Caroline would like to spend some time together in a non-platonic way, I'm comfortable with that, and so is Rita, and so is Caroline."

Mike gapes, then closes his mouth, then gapes again like he simply can't work his jaw right. "What?" He asks. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Rafael says. "I'm monogamous to you, Sweetheart, but I don't have a problem with you exploring your feelings for someone else."

Mike shakes his head hard. "No. It's not...it's not about feelings. It's not--you're it for me, Rafael. Sir. You are."

Rafael strokes a hand down Mike's chest to soothe him. "That's nice to hear," he says to give Mike some praise to grasp onto. He holds back on saying anything else. The intense look in Mike's eyes telling him Mike has more to say. 

"You're it for me," Mike repeats again, quieter this time. He dips his fingers under Rafael's shirt and runs his thumb over the chain that holds his dog tags. "I don't have...feelings….for Caroline. Not like I do for you. I really like her. She's a good friend. But it's not about romance or anything like that. It's just…" Mike takes a slow, deep breath, and Rafael turns his head and kisses the inside of his wrist for encouragement. "It seems like it'd be fun."

"To do what?" Rafael asks, needing Mike to say the words, to make sure they're both at the same point of understanding what they're talking about.

"To fuck," Mike says with a shrug. "I think it'd be really fun to have sex with her because I just like her a lot, you know? And she's really cute, and I don't think it'd be weird to see what it's like if we have sex."

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Rafael says. "Thank you for saying it clearly."

"Thank you for being honest," Mike replies. 

"Do you want to have sex with Caroline?"

"...yeah." 

Rafael cocks his head at Mike's hesitancy. "But?" he says.

Mike meets Rafael's gaze, and his eyes are so impossibly soft and loving that Rafael thinks he'd do anything Mike asked just to be worthy of the look. "Would you be in the room with us? You don't have to do anything, but I think...when I've thought about it, you're always in the room."

Heat flashes through Rafael from head to toe. Mike's thought about this. More than once. And Rafael's always been there. Watching. Rafael feels possessive in a way he rarely does. He's never been the type of partner or dom who hoards someone else's attention or interest. But right now, Mike standing in front of him wearing his bracelet and a costume that _shows_ Rafael just how much Mike has come to love all the parts of himself that he was nervous about when they started dating, Rafael feels a sharp jab of _mine_ that makes his bones rattle. 

"I'll be wherever you want me," Rafael says. "I'll participate however you both want. I'll sit back and watch the show, or I'll crawl onto the bed and fuck you so deep and slow you don't come for an hour."

Mike groans, and his hand shakes against Rafael's shoulder. "Sir," he murmurs, and he presses in close, the heat of his body enveloping Rafael as Mike buries his face into Rafael's hair and breathes hard. "Sir." 

Rafael grips the sides of Mike's skirt, tempted to try and tear it off, but he stops himself. "Sweetheart, lift up your skirt. I want to see how nice your dick looks right now."

Mike's hands shake as he lifts his skirt. His dick is half-hard and flushed, and Rafael circles his slit with his thumb to make Mike shiver. 

"No underwear," Rafael murmurs, meeting Mike's gaze. "Were you expecting your costume reveal to lead to something?"

"I was hoping, Sir," Mike says. 

Rafael slips his hand lower, cupping Mike's balls and rolling them gently. "Good." He trails his other hand up Mike's chest, just getting his fingertips under Mike's top. "Do you want to sit down and get your dick sucked, or do you want me on my knees?"

Mike breathes out hard, eyes flashing with want. "On your knees, please," he says. 

Rafael smirks and tips his chin up, demanding a kiss. Mike gives it to him, hot and aggressive, a way he only kisses when Rafael surprises him. Rafael lets his mouth go pliant, gives Mike full control of the kiss. When Mike pulls away with a gasp, Rafael licks his lower lip and sinks to his knees. 

"Oh, god," Mike breathes. He stretches his hands, then reaches out, cupping the back of Rafael's head. "Oh, god, you look so good."

Rafael lets go of Mike's balls and presses two fingers under the head of his dick, positioning it so it just brushes his bottom lip. "You look better," he says, then sucks the crown into his mouth. 

Mike groans, and his hands spasm on Rafael's head. A tremor runs through him when Rafael teases the flare of Mike's cockhead with his tongue. "Yes. Please. Yes," Mike pants. 

Rafael hums in pleasure when Mike's dick thickens in his mouth, going fully hard as he starts to work his lips over Mike's shaft. He can smell the leather of the skirt, and he wraps his hands around the backs of Mike's thighs, loving the way his legs are tensed from standing in his heels and fighting to stay still. 

Mike groans when Rafael slips all the way down on his dick, nose against his pubes, throat tight around Mike's crown. "Sir. Sir. Sir. Rafael. Fuck. Sir."

Rafael scratches his nails down Mike's thighs and pulls his mouth back up slowly, lingering over every bit of dick that leaves his mouth until he's got Mike's tip pressed against his closed lips. He looks up, and Mike's staring at him, eyes wide and wild, body flushed from want. Rafael opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, playing with Mike's slit. Mike grunts and twitches, fingers pulling on Rafael's hair for a moment. 

"Oh, god," 

"Don't come," Rafael says, the words vibrating Mike's dick and making him groan again. "Don't come yet, Sweetheart. Hold onto it for me."

Mike nods jerkily, determination sliding across his face and making Rafael shiver. He loves to see it. Mike holding on by sheer will and his bone-deep need to please. 

"You're so fucking handsome," Rafael says. "Beautiful and handsome." He licks Mike's dick again, slow and sloppy. "You're making me so hard, Sweetheart."

Mike cants his hips, dick pressing against Rafael's mouth, then slipping against his cheek, leaving a damp streak of pre-cum and spit. "Can I--" Mike closes his eyes and breathes slowly. "Can I watch you jerk off, Sir?"

"While I suck you?"

"Yes."

Rafael drops a hand to the front of his pants. Mike's eyes open, and he breathes out hard through his nose when Rafael cups himself. "Can you watch me jerk off and have me suck your dick and not come until I say so?"

Mike's eyes don't stray from Rafael's hand. Rafael presses up into his palm, then undoes the button on his jeans. "Yes," Mike whispers. "Yes, I can wait."

Rafael smiles at Mike. "You're so good to me, Sweetheart." He sucks Mike's dick back into his mouth, sucking hard and slow as he pulls his own dick free from his underwear and starts to jerk off. 

"Oh, god, you're so beautiful," Mike says. "Always so beautiful. I don't--" He cuts off, not from gasping or panting but because they've had several conversations about things Mike is and isn't allowed to say during sex, and claiming Rafael is too good for him is high on the list. 

Rafael rewards his ability to stop himself by massaging his bottom lip against the thick vein of Mike's cock. He jerks himself faster when Mike whines in the back of his throat and goes very, very still. He wants to make Mike work for his orgasm, wants him to enjoy the pleasurable pain of holding himself together, but he doesn't want to be mean. This is a game, a bit of fun, and Rafael wants to come and then watch Mike absolutely unravel as he finally gets to get off. 

"Yes, so good," Mike murmurs. "Fuck. Your mouth. Your mouth. Your hands. Fuck." 

Rafael slurps loudly as he pulls his head back. Mike whines again, just as high and sharp. He loves when Rafael gets sloppy during sex. It makes him feel powerful, he's admitted, to make the ever suave and together Rafael make a mess. His dick twitches hard in Rafael's mouth when Rafael slurps again, and pre-come drips onto his tongue. 

Mike keens when Rafael pulls off his dick this time. His hands are tense against Rafael's head, his legs shaking. There's sweat on his thighs and his stomach. His eyes are wide open, still staring at Rafael jerking off. When Rafael slows his hand, Mike grits his teeth, and his dick twitches again, this time smearing pre-come on Rafael's mouth. 

"Please," Mike says. "Please." 

Rafael gives the tip of Mike's dick a loud, sucking kiss. "Please what?"

"Please come," Mike says. "Please come so I can come. Please, Sir."

Mike's voice breaks when he says 'sir,' and Rafael swallows his dick back down as he groans from the beauty of it. He gives up on teasing himself or Mike, jerking himself off as fast as he can, twisting his wrist on every upstroke to cause an extra zing of sensation through his whole body. Mike is whimpering without pause, a few quiet 'pleases' peppered in. 

Rafael feels his orgasm cresting high and pulls halfway off Mike's dick so he doesn't hurt either of them. It's a few more strokes before he starts to come, the first spurt landing on his own knuckles, and then the rest dirtying his jeans and Mike's calves. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mike whispers, voice barely audible. "Oh, god. Fuck. Please. Fuck. Sir. Sir." 

Rafael pulls off Mike's dick one last time, bussing a kiss up and down both sides before looking up to meet Mike's wild eyes. "Come in my mouth," he says, and tucks his bottom lip just under the flare of Mike's cockhead. 

Mike shouts and shivers and shakes. He comes without touching himself, shooting onto Rafael's tongue and swaying sharply forward for one moment before righting himself. 

Rafael drags his lower lip over Mike's crown as he closes his mouth and swallows deliberately as Mike gasps and forces himself still. 

It takes Rafael a minute before he can make himself stand. The view is perfect, and Mike's lingering taste on his tongue makes him want to simply stay still and see how long Mike will watch him with fuck-drunk eyes, his dick soft and wet, his skirt yanked up. When Rafael does stand, he pulls Mike's skirt down, then presses his palms flat against Mike's sides. "Sit down, Sweetheart," he says, keeping his hands on Mike to help him back up to the armchair and drop down. 

"Jesus," Mike mumbles, pushing his hair off of his face. He twitches and shifts, pulling the skirt up an inch, and then unbuttoning the vest. He slips his feet out of his shoes and stretches his toes and calves while Rafael gets him a glass of water. "Thank you," he says when Rafael hands him the glass. He drinks it down fast, sighing in pleasure once he's done. 

"Need anything else?" Rafael asks, cupping Mike's cheek and smiling when Mike nuzzles his palm. 

"Cuddle time," Mike says. 

Rafael smiles. "That sounds great."

"I can get everything," Mike says. "Just give me a minute."

Rafael bites his tongue so he doesn't point out he can do it just as easily. "Okay," he says. "I'm going to put on pajama pants. Want me to lay you out a pair?"

"Please."

Rafael leans down and kisses the top of Mike's head, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and his sweat before pulling away. He crouches down to pick up Mike's shoes and carries them with him to the bedroom, tucking them into their spot on the shoe rack. He strips naked and leaves his clothes in a pile by the end of the bed as he slips on pajama bottoms and sorts through Mike's collection before settling on a green check with frayed cuffs. They're old and thin, so worn in Rafael thinks he could starch them lightly and they'd simply take the shape of Mike and stand on their own. 

Mike walks in a moment later, moving slow and easy, a small smile making him look peaceful. He takes off his costume and lays it on top of the dresser, then bends down and picks up Rafael's clothes, putting the shirt and underwear in the hamper and taking the jeans into the en suite to run cold water over the come splatter. 

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Rafael says when Mike comes back out and reaches for his pajama pants. "I appreciate you cleaning up."

"You're welcome, Sir. I like to do it for you." 

Rafael steps close once Mike has his pants on. He wraps his arms around Mike's waist and kisses his chest, then looks up to meet his gaze. "Do you want me to tell Rita that you're interested in having sex with Caroline? Get everyone on the same page so you and Caroline can discuss the specifics?"

"Yes, please," Mike says. "I'll text Caroline when we're back on the couch and let her know I'm up to speed on everything."

"Okay," Rafael says. "I can order dinner before I text Rita so you can tell Caroline first."

"Thank you, SIr."

"You two are the main event," Rafael replies, chuckling when Mike ducks his head at the phrasing. "It's the least I can do."

"And you'll take part?" Mike asks. "You'll watch, at least?"

"I'll do whatever you like, Sweetheart, just like I said."

Mike kisses Rafael, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulls away. "Thank you for giving me this chance," he says.

"Thank you for trusting me with what you want," Rafael replies. He takes one of Mike's hands and kisses his knuckles, then tugs lightly to lead Mike down the hallway. "What do we want for dinner?" he asks as they step into the living room. The couch has two fuzzy blankets on it and the pillows arranged for maximum lazy comfort. 

"Whatever sounds good to you," Mike says as he slips under the blankets, leaving a space for Rafael to curl against him. 

Rafael picks up his phone and nods to show Mike he's heard him. He watches Mike pick up his own phone and pause for a moment, a giddy smile slipping across his face before he starts texting. 

Rafael puts in their food order, then joins Mike on the couch, settling with his head against Mike's shoulder as he texts Rita. 

**Rafael:** Mike's interested in having sex with Caroline.

**Rita:** I just heard. Loudly. It was adorable.

**Rafael:** We're all caught up then. We can figure out the details later.

**Rita:** Agreed. There is a beautiful cowboy who wants to sit on my lap in assless chaps and celebrate the good news. Talk to you later. 

**Rafael:** Have a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days are a flurry of text messages, phone calls, and checking schedules. Caroline and Mike talk several times, figuring out exactly what they want to do in bed. The first time, Mike ducks into the bedroom to take the call, but he comes out after looking sheepish as he sits next to Rafael again. 

"I'm sorry. It just felt weird to talk about it in front of you, even though…"

Rafael squeezes Mike's knee and smiles when Mike meets his gaze. "It's okay," he says. "This is new for you."

"Have you done something like this before?" Mike asks. "Caroline says she's done it one other time, and I realized I'd never asked you."

"A few times," Rafael says, chuckling at the way Mike's eyes widen. "Do you want the sordid details? I'm happy to share."

Mike licks his lips and nods. "Um. Yeah. We should definitely do that."

Rafael leans in, Mike meeting him halfway for the kiss. "I'll remember that, Sweetheart."

Mike shivers. "Thank you, Sir."

*

It gets decided, after some shuffling, that Caroline and Mike would be most comfortable having sex at the club on Halloween. Rita and Rafael are out to dinner when the decision gets made, and they both get texted. They have a brief, amused conversation with their eyebrows, then break out laughing. 

"There is something oddly cliche about this," Rita says. 

Rafael nods in agreement. "You're okay with that? I know you have no interest in watching."

"The Halloween party is never short on people using the stages," Rita says with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

*

The Halloween party at the club is as dramatically ridiculous as ever. Rafael's in a tux, a masquerade mask over his eyes. He takes pleasure in slowly taking off Mike's coat to reveal his outfit to the room. A lot of people turn and admire him, and Rafael enjoys the way Mike doesn't seem to notice, only smiling at Rafael and offering to get them drinks. 

"Champagne, please," Rafael says. "And whatever you want, as always." He takes out his wallet and arches a brow at Mike. "Would you be uncomfortable if I just slipped my card into your cleavage?"

Mike laughs, head thrown back, the joyous noise leading more eyes to the two of them. "I'm never uncomfortable with you, Sir," Mike says, then pushes his hips back and leans over, his arms over Rafael's shoulders. Rafael gives him an open-mouthed kiss as he slides his black Amex into Mike's vest. "I love you," Mike murmurs as he pulls away. 

Rafael touches Mike's cheek, then enjoys the sight of Mike slowly straightening up, shimmying his hips to make his skirt fall back into place. "I love you, too," he says. 

Mike grins and turns away towards the bar, his hips swinging in a very particular way due to his heels. Rafael watches as two younger men approach Mike, pointing at his shoes and clearly asking questions. Mike beams and answers their questions as they all walk towards the bar. 

"Rafael, for god's sake, are you trying to kill us all?"

Rafael turns towards the voice and shrugs as Aiden and Caden approach. Caden is dressed in a speedo and a collection of cheap, plastic medals. Aiden is wearing a tux, the same as Rafael, though his mask is painted on rather than removable. Rafael gives Caden a near-leering once over, which Caden responds to by licking his lips and cocking his hips. "I could ask you the same," he says to Aiden. 

Aiden's gaze falls to Caden, and he gives him a sharp slap on the ass. "Quit flirting."

"If I don't, will you spank me again?" Caden asks. 

Aiden rolls his eyes and snaps the waistband of Caden's speedo. Caden shivers and leans into Aiden, kissing his cheek. "I let him choose his own costume. I'm still not sure it wasn't a mistake."

"Oh, yes, I'm certain you're regretting it," Rafael drawls, and Aiden's sharp smile tells him he's definitely pleased with Caden's choice. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Same old, same old for me," Aiden says. "Caden spotted Mike from across the room and nearly fell over himself when we saw his legs in those heels."

"He's walking in those like he knows what he's doing," Caden says, glancing around Rafael. "Any chance I could appreciate the look close up?"

Rafael smirks. Caden's casual lust of Mike is forever entertaining. "Sorry, he has plans tonight."

Caden's eyes widen. "Oh, shit, are you guys gonna put on a show?"

"Not me," Rafael says. "I'm just here to enjoy the show. Same as anyone."

Caden's mouth drops open. "Oh my god, you're letting him fuck someone else, and I wasn't the first call?"

"Pardon us, Rafael," Aiden says, wrapping a hand around the back of Caden's neck. Caden melts into the touch, eyes dropping to half-mast when Aiden strokes his neck with his thumb. "He's already forgotten his manners."

Rafael waves as the walk off, Aiden whispering something to Caden that's making him squirm and blush and look excited. 

"What'd I miss?" Mike asks as he steps up to Rafael again, a champagne flute in each hand. "Caden looks like he's already in trouble."

"He was quite offended you were going to have fun tonight but not with him. Aiden's taking care to remind him to be polite."

Mike tosses a look over his shoulder and grins. "Oh, he's gonna hate that."

Rafael lifts his champagne flute and meets Mike's gaze when Mike looks back at him. "I want you to have all the fun you've been talking about tonight. I want to watch you and Caroline and be able to feel your pleasure."

Mike bites his lip and nods. "Yes, Sir," he says. 

They tap their champagne flutes together and drink. 

*

Rita and Caroline find them a half hour later. Rita is dressed as Maleficent, complete with a glowing bulb at the top. 

"Very nice," Rafael greets her. 

"You, too," she replies. She waves her staff. "It actually works."

"To curse your enemies?"

Rita's grin goes wicked and the gestures to Caroline, who is at the bar. She's in her cowboy costume, ass on display in her chaps, and most of her back on display because her gingham top is a halter neck. Rita presses her fingers to the glowing bulb on her staff, and Caroline shivers, her ass clenching. She looks over her shoulder, spots Rita, and flashes her a wicked grin. 

"Well," Rafael says. He gestures to a small seating area, where Mike is sitting and chatting with a few people. "We saved you spots."

"Thank you," Rita says. "Caroline's so excited, I think she might burst."

"The vibe you have control over can't be helping."

"That's the whole point," Rita says, and then presses the bulb again. 

Caroline comes across the room a moment later, a drink in each hand. She gives Rita a small, sweet smile as she hands her her martini, and then she turns and beams outright at Rafael. "Hi. Thanks again for being okay with Mike and me being slutty together."

Rafael snorts at Caroline's description. "I'm looking forward to the show," he says. "It'll be interesting to see what Mike looks like during sex when I'm just appreciating the view."

Caroline blushes as she sips her drink. "Well, I hope it's fun."

"Darling," Rita says, and Caroline immediately turns to her, her entire body relaxing at Rita's warm look. "Why don't you go over and say hello to Mike while Rafael and I talk a minute, okay?"

"Sure." Caroline gives Rafael a nod, stands on her toes to kiss Rita's neck, and then walks away towards Mike, who is standing, having spotted her. 

"Any reason you need to talk to me?" Rafael asks. "I thought we'd signed our names on this thing."

"We have," Rita says. "But Caroline's been a little concerned that actually showing up ready to fuck may change your mind, so I wanted her to have a minute with Mike."

Rafael watches Caroline and Mike greet each other, Mike lifting Caroline off her feet with his usual bear hug. Rita points her staff at Rafael. "Care to do the honors? Caroline already okayed you having control over it."

"Not right now, but thank you for the offer."

Rita rolls her eyes at his faux-posh tone and taps the bulb. Caroline goes still, then wriggles, still in Mike's arms, then leans in and whispers in his ear. Mike's eyes go wide, he whispers something back, and then they both start laughing. 

"I think this is going to go just fine," Rafael says. 

"I agree."

*

Mike and Caroline dance together while Rita and Rafael beg off, happy to stay off the extra-crowded dance floor. They sit side-by-side and watch their partners smile and shout back and forth for a handful of songs. Caden finds them halfway through, and they happily have him join their party. Aiden finds Rafael and Rita and nods in thanks when Rafael gestures to the empty seat next to him. 

"Is he going to behave himself?" Rafael asks. 

"Not at all," Aiden says. "It is going to be an excellent night."

Rita laughs while Rafael smiles. A few minutes later, Caden, Mike, and Caroline all come off the dance floor. Caden drops next to Aiden's chair, panting from exertion. Mike and Caroline also drop to the floor, Mike on Rafael's left, and Caroline on Rita's right so they're side by side. 

"Here," Rafael says, passing Mike a glass of water. Mike takes a long drink, then hands it back to Rafael. 

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." 

"Hey, Mike," Caroline says, leaning over so she's on her hands and knees, her ass up in the air. She twitches as Rita presses the bulb to set off her vibe again.

"What's up?" Mike asks, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

"Want to make out?"

The smile that takes over Mike's face gives Rafael a twinge of jealousy. It's not quite the same smile Mike gives Rafael, but it's close. Mike glances at Rafael, and his grin shifts into the one that's only ever reserved for him. The twinge of jealousy passes, and Rafael drops his hand into Mike's hair, combing the sweaty locks off his face. 

"Have fun," Rafael says. 

Mike grabs Rafael's hand before he can pull it away and kisses his knuckles before he turns to Caroline. "Sure," he says. "How do--" Caroline climbs into his lap, snuggling down until they're nose-to-nose. "Question answered," Mike says. 

Their first few kisses are hesitant, the two of them both clearly gauging what the other likes, but then they tilt their heads at just the correct complementary angles, and Caroline gasps and arches her back as Mike palms her ass, and the feeling in the seating area switches over from a thrumming, curious patience to a wave of subtle excitement at the oncoming show. 

Rita hands Rafael her staff and touches Caroline's head as she stands. "Feel free to abuse vibrator privileges," she says to Rafael. "Someone should while I'm away."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rafael says. 

Caroline breaks away from Mike to kiss Rita's fingertips. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun, Darling." Rita waves to Aiden and Caden and walks away, all easy confidence that everything will be handled as agreed. 

Rafael, unable to help himself now that they're kissing, presses hard on the bulb. Caroline gasps into Mike's mouth and throws her head back. Mike yanks her tightly against him and drags his mouth across her collarbone as her hips press up from the floor. 

"Oh my god, I'm going to die," Caden says. 

"Hush and enjoy the show," Aiden replies, reaching out to cover Caden's mouth with his hand before he can say anything else. 

Mike and Caroline don't notice. Caroline is opening Mike's vest while Mike unties the straps of her top and trails his fingers up and down her spine. They meet for another kiss, deeper and longer than the others. Caroline skims her palms over Mike's nipples, and he makes a soft, pleased sound. Mike kisses her breast and spans his hands over her ribs, and she grinds down in his lap, gasping lightly. 

Rafael presses the bulb again, and Caroline cuts him a look. She's trying to look unamused, but her eyes are bright with lust, so Rafael keeps eye contact and presses the bulb again. 

"Oh, oh," Caroline shouts, then lifts up slightly from Mike's lap. "He's mean," she tells Mike, jutting her chin at Rafael. 

Mike looks over at Rafael, a beaming smile on his face. "He's amazing," he says. 

Caroline laughs and pecks Mike on the nose. "Want to go to the stage?"

Mike nods. "I'll meet you there in a second, okay?" 

"Okay." Caroline grabs Mike by the hair and tips his head back, kissing him hard and deep as she stands from his lap. She finishes the kiss, then leans forward, brushing her breasts against Mike's mouth before straightening and walking towards the main floor, confident and sexy and clearly having fun. 

"You okay?" Rafael asks. 

"I'm not!" Caden says. 

"You really are asking for it," Aiden says with a delighted purr in his voice as he stands up and once again whisks Caden away. 

Mike shakes his head in amusement as Caden immediately starts asking exactly _how_ he can expect to get punished. When he turns to Rafael, though, the amusement leaves his face. It's replaced with a shy look, and then Mike stands up and straddles Rafael's lap. "Would you come on stage with us?" he asks. "Please. I want to be able to see you."

"Of course," Rafael says. "Are you nervous?"

"No," Mike replies. "I just want you close." 

Rafael presses his thumb to Mike's lower lip. "I'd be honored, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Sir." Mike doesn't get off of his lap. He reaches behind himself, and Rafael gets momentarily distracted by the way his pecs and abs flex as he moves. When he pulls his attention away from the light sheen of sweat covering Mike's body, he discovers Mike is holding up a leather cockring. 

"Where in the world were you hiding that?"

"It's supposed to be a woman's costume, so there's a tiny pocket inside the skirt for essentials." Mike opens the cockring. It has metal snaps, and they sound loud in Rafael's ears even though the club is noisy enough they shouldn't be. "Would you put this on me?" Mike asks. "I want to feel you while I'm up there. I've never been on stage without you touching me."

"Jesus fucking christ, Mike, you could tempt a saint," Rafael says. 

"Good thing you're not a saint," Mike replies as he presses the cockring into Rafael's waiting hand. 

Rafael can't speak as Mike rolls up the hem of his skirt and then pulls down the waist of his boxer briefs until they're tucked behind his balls. "Oh, Sweetheart," he breathes as he slips the cockring around behind Mike's balls and fastens the snap. He drags his thumb over Mike's mostly hard cock. Mike shivers and beams when Rafael carefully pulls his waistband back up and then rolls down his skirt. 

"Caroline's waiting."

"I'm not worried," Mike says. "She and I planned this part to surprise you."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to do something to say thank you," Mike replies. "I know you're going to say I didn't need to, that we talked and agreed to all this together. That you like to make me happy. But still."

Rafael holds Mike's face in his hands and pulls him down for a kiss. "You're welcome, Sweetheart," he says softly. "Are you ready to get on stage and show off for me now?"

"Always," Mike says, and he steals one more kiss before he stands up and offers Rafael his hand, leading him to the stage like he's the guest of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we end Kinktober 2020.
> 
> Thank you, mgarner for so much beta work! And cheering me on. And keeping me company, and just being a really amazing human being. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who asked for a fic, and a special thank you to everyone who has had to wait long past October to get their fic. They may not read this because it's not their ship, but I still want to write it down. 
> 
> And thank you, in general, the community of people who enjoy my writing to the point that last year's beginnings of Sir & Sweetheart that were chosen by a very horny random number generator became something you all enjoy and love enough to want to see more of. You took a chance with me, and I appreciate that so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner1227 for the beta! This is the VERY LAST Kinktober 2020 story! And there will be a second part with the actual threesome! 
> 
> Also, that prompt said "uniforms," and my brain overwrote it with "costumes." So, that's a minor fail, but I hope Mike feeling confident in a cowgirl costume makes it okay.


End file.
